Don't Listen To The Voices
by PsychoticMaskedWolf
Summary: Rido tempts Kaname.


Author's notes: I felt like writing something interesting, since lately everything I read that is rated M has Kaname 'smirking' constantly like some kind of asshole and it really bugs me, because he just doesn't strike me as the type to make a face like that towards Yuki.

Rating: M  
Pairing: KanamexYuki

* * *

After reading to her as she requested he do, he had fallen asleep with her sweet warmth and the strong scent of her blood and something that distinctly reminded him of flowers. His dreams of the past tormented him of course, but waking up to her made him feel so much better. It was enough to make him forget the agony. He turned his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, that sweet smell could make him forget everything bad that had ever happened to him. She needed him in his life, to her he wasn't a worthless dirty creature. He made to move closer to her, but stopped and froze in realization as he felt himself and how hard he had gotten in sleep as he brushed against her backside.

He was a bit ashamed he had become this way during sleep, but in sleep he was unguarded to these feelings and emotions. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped it would just go away, but her scent was just so close and so good. He was so worked up already he couldn't fight it, so instead he very slowly turned over in bed to face the other way. He didn't want her to know, didn't want to do this so close, but maybe if he was quiet and careful he could. He very slowly slid his pants down slightly in the front, letting himself have the space he ached for. And that ache was very obvious, because the second he let himself lose his arousal was already pressed up against his stomach, waiting for any kind of friction.

He licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder at her sleeping form, before wrapping a hand around himself and started to massage lightly and slowly to relieve himself, but Yuki turned around and he had to stop as she snuggled against his back in her sleep. He took a deep breath, he was extremely frustrated that she had to do that right now when he was in such great need of a release. Her close presence was only making it hurt worse. Her arm slid around his waist and the side of her hand brushed against him and he was unable to suppress the low groan.

_'Take her...' _Rido's voice spoke through his mind, a reminder of that bastard that would be stuck with him taunting him._ 'come on, Kaname. You know you want it. Your body is honest.'_

No...

_'It would feel so good too... that wet tight body warped around you. Those lips of hers sucking you dry...' _Rido added, he would do anything to tempt Kaname into something he would regret_. 'Take her. Fuck her so hard Juri will be able to feel it.' he chuckled darkly.  
_

"Shut up." He snarled in irritation, he didn't need that image in his mind. He could, he could imagine her lips around him as she kneeled between his legs while he sat at his desk doing boring paper work.

"Kaname...?" She asked in confusion.

"I..." Oh... he'd woken her... talking to himself for all she knew. Or worse she thought he meant her. Now how could he explain that? He couldn't. Well... this wasn't the best situation he had ever been in.

She stared at him in surprise, but instead of being mad or upset she sat up and moved closer to him, lightly sliding her fingertips up her neck and rubbing the spot where she normally bit him. He sighed in contentment and tilted his head to the side greatly enjoying it, he loved her touch, but right now it was stiring up more unbeatable feelings in him.

"Are you thirsty... Onii-sama?" She asked him.

"No... Yuki." He replied calmly. "Would you do a favor for me?"

"Anything."

He sat up and she watched curiously as he did so. "Please hurt me." There was a sharp inhale of shock at his words. How did he expect her to just hurt him? And why would she just hurt him like that? What sort of game was it he was playing? Surely Kaname was just joking, but once she met his eyes she realized he wasn't. "If you don't I'll do something regrettable."

"No way... I'm not going to hurt you."

He slowly rose up and pressed her back against the bed, before he moved down and pushed her nightgown up her thighs and she was startled even more by this point. She attempted to push him away but it was useless, he was too strong for her. He abruptly pressed up against her, pressing his lips roughly to hers. "Spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling. Your body is mine tonight."

"We can't... we promised..." She pushed his hands away from him, but he decided to then press her legs apart and situate himself between her thighs. He paused to groan at being in such a position with her and ground his hips against her.

"I know we did, but I can't wait any longer..." He answered and shifted forward, but she clawed at him and scratched over his eye. He luckily managed to close it in time, but she still clawed him hard enough to draw blood. He definitely liked the pain and she knew he liked it.

"Stop. I already said we can't!"

"Forget the promise." He reached forward to flip her around but she fought with him against it. He didn't understand why she was telling him no when every other time she hadn't and wanted him to do it. Of course occasionally he would pleasure her with his fingers or tongue and he would let her touch him, but they hadn't had actual sex because of the promise. "You know you won't resist for long."

"Shut up." She slapped him and hit him several times before he managed to trap both her wrists in one hand. "Kaname get off. You're a liar."

"If you don't want to do it then stop me." He replied simply, taking himself in hand and stroking a few times as he watched her struggle against him, occasionally brushing her groin against the tip of him just right.

"Kaname let go." She attempted to order him, but it wasn't working, instead he just kept messaging himself while watching her struggling against him. "Quit already."

"You knew what I was when you chose me, Yuki..." He bared his fangs and his breathing picked up as his grip tightened on both her wrists and himself as he continued a quick pace with his hand. Watching her struggling only made it that much _harder_ for him. A trail of blood slowly started to drip from the wound above his eye down his face and onto her bared stomach. He an evil monster for this, he knew it, but he couldn't stop now. He leaned forward and licked the blood off her stomach slowly, licking upwards and leaving a wet trail behind.

It was terrible of him he knew, that he liked watching her squirm under him, but his guilt was slowly rising at her telling him no and he released her hands and she quickly sat up and slapped him hard across the face and that wonderful feeling pain only she could give him pushed him over the edge to right where he needed to be and he spilled over the sheets and blankets. He glanced away from her in a guilty manner.

"You're always doing this..." She wasn't happy he had stopped, was it because of what she said? Surely he knew the rules. He had to.

"Punish me as you see fit."

"I'm not hitting you again." She told him and pushed him off the bed so she could get the sheets and blankets off and clean before it soaked through. He didn't even bother looking at her and kept his eyes low to the ground. He knew he should probably help her, but instead he just stood there averting his eyes from her like a beaten dog. "Hey... come on and get back in bed now." He didn't move or say anything so she sighed and pushed him towards the clean bed and forced him to sit down at least. "Don't... feel so bad okay? You didn't... actually do it..."

"Yuki..." He began as he felt her weight on the bed behind him. "When it is time for us... I don't care about politics... please don't fight me or say no. Be honest that you like it and it feels good."

"Does it bother you that much?" She hugged him from behind. She knew that he was having severe problems with voices taunting him in his head, though he wouldn't fully come out and say it, she had gotten glimpses when she drank his blood. "It's just... in my classes... Aido says I have to so it's proper. I wouldn't have actually minded... if you did just now..."

"I promised we wouldn't until we were married, but then... please don't use the politics and cry no like that. I can't... stand it, because you know I couldn't ever dream of actually forcing you. Nobody has to know what goes on. You can just pretend you obeyed the rules."

"It's alright... if you say it then I won't... so please don't get upset. It's just that Aido was teaching me and said it's proper and feminine and all sorts of things that made it sound really important and I thought you would know." Her hug on him tightened and she felt him relax beneath her embrace. "I'm not mad or upset for real. So it's alright."

Aido really needed to be punished for daring to teach her that. He sighed quietly and set a hand over hers that were around his waist. _Yuki..._

* * *

Fin

A/N Kaname was upset because Yuki was using 'sex politics' in Japan the woman is supposed to cry and say no. I'd imagine it'd bother the hell out of Kaname to hear that. Doesn't matter of it's their politics or not I think he wouldn't be able to do it if she were like that. Damn you Aido. Look at the moment you ruined. Anyways... thanks for reading and review.


End file.
